Nothing
by StarShinobi
Summary: When Kurt breaks up with Blaine, a few of the Warblers try to help him through it.  How will Blaine react?  A song fic based on rumors of a Klaine break up at the end of Season 3.  Based on the song by the Scrip before Michael aired.
1. Am I Better Off Dead

I was listening to the radio a few weeks ago and came up with this idea when I heard a song. Don't hate me because this is based off of the rumors that Blaine and Kurt break up at the end of this season. I wanted to twist that into this in my own weird way. Also, this story idea came to me before Michael aired so ignore everything that happened during and after that episode! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Glee or any of their characters. I wish I had a straight Blaine though…

Warnings: Unnecessary amounts of teenage angst and some swearing. You know how I love angst ^_^

* * *

><p>Doing what's right is no guarantee against misfortune.<p>

~William McFee

* * *

><p>BAM! BAM! BAM!<p>

Blaine slowly opened his eyes at the loud knocking on his bedroom door. It was probably his mom again, trying to get him to get out of his room and figure out what was wrong for the sixth time that day. He looked over at his clock and noticed the time.

9:43 pm.

It had been almost 13 hours since… he couldn't even think about it, but it felt like it had been a lifetime since it happened.

"Blaine!" came a male voice through the door. "Blaine, open up man!"

What was David doing here? He graduated last year. Blaine thought he was going to go to California with his girlfriend for the summer. Nonetheless, Blaine couldn't get himself to get out of bed to open the door. The events of the day had drained him to the point of death by exhaustion. Maybe he was better of dead…

"Come on, man! Your mom called us and asked us to check on you since she was leaving."

Wes too? But he was staying at Harvard to work for the summer. Did they stay after the Warbler get together yesterday?

"Come on," called David, rapping on the door again. "We aren't going anywhere until you open this door. You can't hide from this forever."

Blaine felt the tears well in his eyes. He didn't want to think about…_this_, as David called it. Maybe he would start calling it _this_, it didn't make his heart clench so hard. Nonetheless, it didn't change the fact that he didn't want to talk to his two friends. He sat up and hit his iPod player. The opening lyrics of the song came out of the speakers, drowning out the yelling of his friends as they began to pound on the door. The same song he had been playing on repeat all day as he cried in his room, staring at the dark green walls.

It all seemed rather appropriate to listen to this again. The Beatles song had started it all for him; it seemed almost poetic for it to end it. He couldn't help but let the tears begin to fall again, soaking the pillow he hid his face it. This song felt like the only thing he had left of the best part of his life.

"We're going to break in!" threatened a third voice. What was Sebastian doing there?

Blaine pulled the covers over his head. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them, especially Sebastian. Looking at him would always remind him about the way Kurt would always…

Oh God, he had three hours without thinking his name, without letting those three words plague his mind. He felt the sob escape his lips before he could stop it. He grabbed onto the sheets below him in a vice-like grip as the cries ripped through him, through his heart. Now his eyes, his smell, his voice, everything about Kurt kept running through Blaine's mind. Above all else were those three horrible words.

_He left me_.

He hardly registered the weight that caused his mattress to dip on each side of his bed or the fact that they had pulled the covers off of his head. He couldn't hear the reassuring words or see the concerned glances they shot to one another as their friend continued to sob. He didn't know how long he cried for, but eventually he started to calm down again, too tired to continue his hysterics.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," said David as he rubbed circles on his back.

"He's gone," he moaned, agony painting every word. "He's gone."

"I know, buddy," said Wes.

"You're better off without him," came a voice by the door. Blaine felt a rage run through him like he had never felt before. If he had the energy, he would have gotten up and beat the living daylights out of him, Dalton fight club style.

"Shut up, Sebastian," said Wes. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I want to get Blaine back to his old self just as much as the rest of you. The guy isn't his same sexy self when he's moping around like a little girl."

"You're such as ass," growled David. "If you aren't going to help then maybe you should just wait in the car."

"Nah, I'll just watch."

"Whatever," David sighed before turning his attention back to his friend. "Blaine, come on buddy. We're not telling you that you have to get better today, but at least talk to us. Let us try to help you."

"He's gone, David."

"I know."

"What happened?" asked Wesley.

"Pfft, and you say _I'm_ the ass," scoffed Sebastian.

"Shut up," Wes spat. "He's gotta talk about it.

"He…" he cried again, shoving his face farther into his pillow and muffling his words. He didn't think he could explain it to his friends. How could he explain something that didn't even make sense to him? Everything they talked about was logical, but it just didn't fit. The things that Kurt said, they just weren't him. It didn't add up!

"Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine let out another cry, his heart ripping apart again as the mornings torture replayed in this mind.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up to the Lima Bean, excited to tell Kurt about the escapades he had gotten into with the Warblers the previous day. He jumped out of his car and nearly bounded into the café and looked at the table he and Kurt always sat at. Unfortunately, it was occupied by a woman he didn't know, dutily typing away on her laptop. His heart dropped a little at the sight; that was <em>their<em> table.

"Blaine?" came a voice, one that could only belong to his angel. He turned and found him sitting at an isolated table in the corner of the room with two coffee cups in front of him.

Blaine sat across the table from Kurt, who pushed one of the cups toward him. "One medium drip," he said…almost sounding sad. Blaine, however, brushed it off. Kurt had done this once in a while when he thought about the fact that he would be leaving for New York soon and leaving Blaine behind.

"You know my order?" he joked, causing Kurt to recall memories of Blaine's obliviousness. "That's so thoughtful."

He saw a ghost of a smile cross his face, but it did not reach his eyes. A red flag rose up in Blaine's' mind. Kurt seemed almost distant. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt's eyes shot to Blaine's for the first time since he sat down. "Nothing," Kurt said as another fake smile tarnished his angelic face. It was the same smile he gave Blaine the fist time they met, right before he told Blaine about Karofsky. "How was the graduation party?" he asked before taking a drink of his non-fat mocha, obviously burning his tongue.

Blaine was no fool, he knew something was up, but he also knew that Kurt would bring it up when he was ready. He always told Blaine what was bothering him. He just had to play along until his boyfriend finally let it spill. "It was good, they missed you there though. They were all asking about you. They wished you had come."

"I know, I wish I would have gone too," he said sadly, his eyes becoming distant as if remembering something.

Another red flag sprung up. Kurt was acting very strange. If the two hadn't talked about their relationship a few days ago, he would be worried Kurt was getting ready to break up with him. "Kurt?"

Kurt snapped back to reality. "Sorry, who's graduating this year?"

"Thad, Jeff, and Cameron graduated out this year. They're going to lose about ten next year. Losing Nick, Han, Trent, and Sebastian is going to hit them hard."

Blaine just caught the slight narrowing of Kurt's eyes at the mention of Sebastian's name. "So was Sebastian there yesterday?"

Blaine completely understood Kurt's aversion to the lanky Warbler. Sebastian had overstepped his boundaries with Blaine on several occasions, but as Kurt had stated multiple times, Blaine was just too nice to tell the prep school boy to leave him alone. The guy was a bit of a nuisance, but he was harmless and he was a Warbler. Blaine still felt like he owed something to the acapella group for leaving them this year. "No, in all honesty, he was there for about an hour. Then, he left and he just didn't come back until the party was over. Told me to apologize to you for how he treated you."

"Do you believe him?" he asked, oddly no venom in his voice.

"I'm not sure," Blaine responded honestly. "Either way it doesn't matter. I told him to stay away from you unless you say it's ok. I told him he could apologize to you himself, but I would let you know that he wanted to say he was sorry."

"Okay." There was the sadness again. He wasn't all up in arms against Sebastian. Another flag.

He was all for letting Kurt get himself to a point where he could talk about what was bothering him, but Blaine was beginning to feel antsy. Kurt usually needed a minute or two to prep and he would just blurt out what he was going to say, even if he was trying to hold it in. This had to be big and he couldn't take it anymore. "Kurt, please, what's wrong?"

"Blaine, nothing's…"

"Please, Kurt, I know you. You only act like this when something is bothering you. You asked me to come here, and now it seems you asked me here for a reason. What? What is it that has you so upset?"

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and held his gaze. Blaine felt his heart clench as tears began to well in Kurt's eyes. He reached across the table for Kurt's hand, but was surprised when he pulled his hand back before Blaine could grab it. "I'm a horrible person," said Kurt, his gaze finding its way to the floor, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"What?" asked Blaine surprised. "No you're not! What in the world would make you say that?"

"Oh, come on! You know why!"

Now Blaine was really worried. This wasn't the first time he didn't notice something Kurt obviously thought was important. Honestly, it probably wouldn't be the last. "Okay, you and I both know I'm not good at this game, Kurt. Please, _please_ talk to me."

There was a long silence as Blaine watched Kurt fight with himself. Blaine patiently waited for Kurt to answer though his heart was pounding a mile a minute. A single tear ran down Kurt's cheek, but the fashionista quickly wiped it away. He couldn't wait anymore. "Kurt…"

"I'm holding you back," he said quietly.

"What?" gasped Blaine.

"I'm holding you back by asking you to stay my boyfriend when I leave," said Kurt as an angry, sad sob broke through.

"Kurt, we talked about this," said Blaine calmly. It was like he was back at square one of the argument the two had the previous week. He noticed the two baristas watching them. The two girls had always been supportive of their relationship. "I want to be with you."

"Because _I_ want to be with _you_," spat Kurt, seeming to be more disgusted with himself than anyone else. "You always sacrifice to make me happy. You give up everything; I'm just holding you back from what you really need."

Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt was saying. "What else could I want other than you? What are you holding me back from?"

"Everything!" Kurt almost shouted, prompting him to quickly look around to see if he had drawn attention to himself. Blaine almost laughed at the baristas as they attempted to make themselves look busy. "Everything, Blaine," he said more quietly. "You made my senior year magic; you deserve to have the same!"

"But it will be," said Blaine.

"No, it won't. I know you, you wont' do anything if you don't think I'll approve, even if I tell you I don't mind if you do it."

"Like what?" asked Blaine, getting a little irritated. He thought this fight died last week.

"Prom, dating, going out with the other guys, having someone to dote on you like you deserve. You could go back to Dalton with your friends."

"But I don't need those things from anyone but you!"

"Maybe not _need_, Blaine, but you _deserve_ it," Kurt said with snort. "I can't ask you to give up a happy senior year for me. I've already taken so much from you."

Blaine hesitated for a split second. This was a new argument. "What do you mean you've already taken a lot from me?"

"Don't pretend like you haven't thought about it," cried Kurt as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Blaine, I stole everything from you last year. I made you leave a safe school and your old glee club to come to my little slice of hell, your glee club to a place with people who didn't even try to understand you for the first few months, and of course your friends. Every relationship, every security you had I asked you to throw away so my senior year could be the best year possible. You did it to make me happy and what did I have to sacrifice for you to be there? Nothing. I took without feeling the need to give. I don't regret asking you or take back the amazing year we had, but after everything I've taken, how can I ask you to give more for me? I can't ask you to give up your senior year. You need to be able to explore and enjoy it as much as possible. It was hard enough when we were in different schools, imagine different states. I can't do that to you. You deserve to be happy, not alone again."

Kurt's hands had found their way back onto the table and Blaine grabbed one of them with both of his before his boyfriend could pull away. None of this sounded like Kurt. Sure, he would be willing to sacrifice for Blaine, but where had this idea that he took too much without return come from. He had told Blaine to go for the lead in West Side Story, which he knew would kill his own chances. "You have given me everything I have ever needed, Kurt. Everything I _need_ is right here," he said shaking Kurt's hand entrapped in his own. Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine held fast. "I would do everything over again and I will be with you through this next year." Blaine could hear the desperation in his own voice as he tried to get Kurt to see reason. "_This_ is what I want, what I _need._"

"Don't you get it? I can't ask that of you!" Kurt growled, ripping his hand from Blaine's. "I can't and won't ask you to sacrifice your happiness for mine. You need to be free, to be able to enjoy life without me dragging you down anymore!"

Blaine felt his heart stop, pieces were finally coming together and the picture it was making was worse than anything he had ever seen before. "Kurt, what are you trying to say?"

There was a small silence before Kurt answered. "I'm going to go to New York with Rachel next week…"

"Well, it's earlier than I expected, but…"

"…and I'm not taking you with me."

Blaine looked at Kurt confused for a moment. "I don't see why I would go with you yet…"

"No, Blaine," Kurt nearly whispered as he looked away, unable to look Blaine in the eyes as tears rolled down the counter-tenor's face. "I mean that when I leave, I'm leaving all of you behind." He stood, grabbing his bag and finally looking and Blaine. "I…I can't take anything more from you."

"Kurt, please…"

"We can't be together anymore."

"No, please…just," cried Blaine, grasping form anything to salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry," Kurt looked away. "I…I have to go." With that, Kurt bolted from the café, tears streaming down his face and leaving a shocked Blaine at the isolated table.

Blaine barely noticed the people staring at his as he processed what just happened. Kurt was gone…Wait! Kurt was leaving! He quickly shot up from the table and sprinted after his boyfr… ex? He threw open the doors in time to see Kurt's Navigator pull out of the parking lot. "KURT!" yelled Blaine as he chased the vehicle to the street.

But Kurt never even looked back. "Kurt…" he whispered, feeling his heart break into a million pieces. The only assurance Blaine had that morning just went up in flames. The unthinkable had happened.

Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p>"God, I…I'm so sorry," said David sadly.<p>

"How could he do that to you?" asked Wes, shaking his head. "He just…left you there?" Blaine couldn't do anything but nod, shaking loose some stray tears that were clinging to his chin. Sometime during the story, he had finally pulled himself into a sitting position and sat facing his friends. "That's so unlike him."

"No it isn't," mumbled Sebastian.

"Seriously, man, you're not helping," scolded David as he looked at the boy over his shoulder.

"You know what? I know what to do with him," he said, pushing away from his position leaning against the door. He sauntered over to Blaine's desk, turned off his iPod, and mumbled something sounding like, "Stupid song." He began ruffling through the desk drawers. "Where the hell did he hide it? Aha, there it is." He lifted something out of the drawer and tossed it onto the blanket covering Blain's lap.

"What is that?" asked David as he stared at the offending piece of plastic.

"Who is Justin Angstrom?" asked Wes.

"It's his fake ID. Look, there is only one sure fire way to help a guy forget his ex. We're gonna bring him to a bar, get a couple of drinks in him, and find him a rebound."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said David.

"Of course it is. Look, I know for a fact you Harvard boys already have IDs to get you in, Blaine has one, and I have one. Let's just go for one, maybe two, get him to cry in a beer and get it all out. I'll even be generous and forgo finding him someone to go home with tonight if that is what's bothering you. We'll have a couple drinks, get him to unload, and bring him back home where he can wallow in his sorrows once more, ok?"

David and Wes both looked at each other, silently conversing. "Maybe it isn't a horrible idea…" said David tentatively.

"Perfect," said Sebastian, his smile nearly splitting his face. "Come on, Blainers, time to put on your pretty face and drink."

"Just a couple, Sebastian," said Wes. "We've all heard how he can get from… you know who."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Obviously he stopped listening after they agreed to take him. "I'll even be the DD."

"No, _I'll _be DD," said David. "I trust you to stay sober as much as I trusted Blaine not to eat my stash of Red Vines last year."

"Kurt hated Red Vines," whimpered Blaine.

"Crap, we're hitting the red zone. Come on, buddy, we're going out," said Sebastian as he pulled Blaine from his bed. He dragged his friend over to his closet and pulled out a dark shirt and a dark pair of jeans. "Put these on, fix that hair, and meet us downstairs. We're taking you out."

"Sebastian…" moaned Blaine, exasperated. He just wanted to stay home and sulk. After all that happened today, he deserved that, didn't he?

"Come on, Blaine," said Wesley. "You shouldn't be alone tonight. Come with us."

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," said David as he placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, glaring at Sebastian as he scoffed.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he said darkly, "I'll go for a little while."

"Great," said Sebastian. "Get your sexy ass into those clothes and meet us downstairs." He began pushing the other two ex-Dalton boys out the door. "You have ten minutes!"

The door slammed behind Sebastian, leaving Blaine alone in room, alone with his thoughts. He looked at the shirt Sebastian had picked for him. Kurt hated this shirt. It was one that Blaine's dad had chosen for him and it looked good on him, but it just wasn't Blaine. It was one of those black shirts with a gold design down the right arm. He couldn't even wear one of his bow ties with it.

He stared at the shirt for a moment. He hated it, but maybe he should wear it because Kurt hated it. It might help him forget him. Then again he might spend the night wondering what Kurt would say if he saw him.

"Anderson, let's go!" yelled Sebastian from the livingroom.

Blaine sighed again. He knew he was stalling, dragging his feet so he didn't have to go. That apparently wasn't going to work, so he put some gel in his hair, brushed his teeth, and dawned a plain white t-shirt. He just couldn't get Kurt out of his mind yelling about the damn shirt Sebastian had picked.

Blaine slowly trudged down the stairs to the livingroom where the three young men were waiting for him. "You have you're ID?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah," Blaine deadpanned, grabbing his phone on the table.

"Uh, no," scolded the prep school boy, grabbing the phone from Blaine's hand and tossing it back on the table. "Last thing we need is you calling the prude in a drunken stuper. That thing stays here."

"I won't call Kurt."

"Leave it here," said Sebastian a little forcefully.

Blaine locked eyes with Sebastian for a moment before dropping his gaze. "Fine."

The smile instantly returned to the tall boy's face before he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and began guiding him toward the door. "Great! David, I'll tell you how to get to the best dive I can think of."

All Blaine could think as he wash pushed into the backseat of David's car with Sebastian was _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>Ok, so there is chapter 1! Don't worry, everything will be explained in a later chapter so stick with this! I promise not to disappoint! Review too if you liked it or even if you have constructive criticism. I am always looking to improve my writing. No flames though please. Nothing makes a writer feel like what they do isn't worth while more than a fire review…<p>

StarShinobi


	2. Am I Better Off A Quitter

Wow, sorry it took so long to get the second part out but I promise the third won't be as long of a wait. I actually wrote chapter 3 first (I would not advise taking that route). I am notorious for taking a long time between updates. I really wish I was one of those writers that could do weekly updates, but as I am only home one or two days a week, it makes it difficult. But enough of my rant; please enjoy the chapter.

Please review! I want to know how I am doing!

Disclaimer: Bit of a pathetic Blaine, more Klaine angst, and a mean, naughty Sebastian!

* * *

><p>"Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart."<p>

-Unknown

* * *

><p>"Why are we at Scandals?" asked Wes.<p>

"Because Blainers here needs to vent about the atrocity that was his boyfriend without us having to worry about getting our asses handed to us by some ego-tripping, drunken homophobe," said Sebastian walking up to the group and handing Wes and Blaine each a beer before taking a swig of his own.

"Thanks for being DD tonight, David," said Wes.

"No problem," said David, raising his Coke in a mock toast.

Blaine reluctantly took the drink from his sex-crazed friend, who if Blaine didn't know better, seemed to be smiling just a little too widely for someone hoping to console a broken friend about his recent breakup. He looked at the drink and felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Kurt always said he would be DD."

Blaine just barely caught the irritated "Jesus Christ" that Sebastian muttered before his smile returned to his face. "Just drink the beer, Blaine. I promise it will make everything better."

He listened to his friends talk to one another for a while, slowly sipping on the beer Sebastian had brought him as memories came flooding into Blaine's mind. Blaine didn't drink that much. Honestly, he had only drank a few times, most of those times with Kurt, because he had never felt comfortable enough with anyone else to let his guard down like that. He trusted Kurt more than anything. Well, he _had_ trusted him.

"Come on, buddy," coaxed David. "I can see you hurting. Let it out."

Blaine took another swig of his beer and felt a little buzz. How was he already feeling this? "I don't even know what happened. A week ago, we decided we were going to try and make this work long distance. We agreed we loved each other enough to try." Another swig. "And I would try and go to New York nex' year." Another swig, but he dribbled a little. "Then t'day, he shows up and says he doesn' want to hold _me_ back!" _When did the room start spinning?_ "Hol' me back! Wha' the hell!"

"Blaine," Wes asked cautiously, "how many have you had?"

"It doesn' matter!" he yelled. Damn, his beer was gone. "Kurt's gone. Noth'n matters!"

"I swear, Wes, he's only had one," said David before whispering. "I've been watching the jiggalo like a hawk so he didn't get Blaine drunk."

"Pfft… if you asked Kurt, one w's one too many" slurred Blaine. Why was he slurring? He didn't slur this badly when he was drunk before. On that note, how was he drunk already? "B't he always let me 'ave a three." He held up four fingers. "Even thought I fucked someth'n up every time I get drunk, he never held it against me f'r too long."

Ok, he was swearing, this was not good. It usually took four beers for him this drunk. That was why Kurt watched Blaine's alcohol intake after the train wreck extravaganza at Rachel's. "Kurt!" Blaine suddenly yelled.

"Sebastian, what did you give him?" asked David, trying to calm Blaine.

"Come on, guys. It's just beer. Blaine's just a lightweight. Last time we were here, he got drunk off two beers and that was after he and old sourpuss had dinner."

"Uh-uh!" protested Blaine. God, this was really bad. Something was wrong. "I had three, Kurt counted." Before he knew it, tears were welling in his eyes again. "Kurt…Kurt's gone!" With that, sobs wracked his body. "KURT!

Blaine felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, definitely not like the other times he had been inebriated. He seemed to be watching himself cry as Wes, David, and Sebastian exchanging words he couldn't seem to pick up. Wes was pointing angrily while David seemed a little more concerned at the people around them. Blaine thought he heard him say something about people staring. Then, Sebastian suddenly pulled Blaine up from his chair.

"Alright, buddy. I think its time to take you to the bathroom for a minute before we get kicked out." Yep, people were definitely staring.

"I think I'll do it," said David as he began to stand.

"No worries, Davie, I got it. I know the place better."

David crinkled his nose at the use of the name, reluctantly sat back down and pointed his finger warningly at the Warbler. "If you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you."

"Alright, Mom," he teased before turning away with Blaine. "Your friends are real buzz kills, you know that right?" he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"They're not killing my buzz. Kurt would be disappointed in my ri't now….KURT!"

"Well, Gay Face isn't here," Sebastian almost hissed.

"I woul'n be drinking if he was. Wha' was in tha' drink?"

Sebastian pushed the bathroom door open with his foot and leaned Blaine against the sink. "It's just beer, Blaine, with a little something to help you…relax. Forget about the old ball and chain. He can no longer hold you down."

"I miss Kurt," whined Blaine. _Wait, did he drug me?_

"I know," cooed the boy with mock sympathy, gently running the back of his knuckles over Blaine's cheek. "Maybe you just need someone to help you forget him."

"Huh?" He was starting to feel confused. It took him a few minutes to remember he was in the Scandal's bathroom with Sebastian. He was getting worse as each minute passed.

"Maybe you just need someone to get your mind off him." He began to lean against ex-Warbler. "You deserve better than him, Blaine."

"There _is_ no one bett'r than Kurt."

"Yes there is!" Blaine was taken aback by the sudden growl that appeared in Sebastian's voice. It didn't take him long to recover to a mild irritation however. "You just need to forget him."

"I won't. I c'nt forget him."

"Yes you can," encouraged Sebastian quietly, leaning farther into Blaine until their foreheads were touching. "Its not like he'll take you back, even if you _did _love him."

"But I do love him," said Blaine sadly. A sudden thought raced through his drunken mind. "I didn't tell him I love him! That's why he was able to walk away!" Blaine pushed away from the sink, effectively pushing Sebastian away as well.

"Wait…what? You deserve better than that drama queen! Look at what's in front of you!" he yelled, gesturing to himself.

Sebastian continued to try and get Blaine's attention, but he was no longer focusing on the prep school boy. Sebastian had sabotaged himself; the drug he put in Blaine's drink only allowing his mind to focus clearly on one thing, and that was Kurt. "I gotta tell him."

He pushed Sebastian away and ran out the bathroom door, stumbling slightly as he went. He reached into his pocket and curse when he failed to feel his ever present phone. He leaned against a table and racked his mind to try and remember where his phone was. He let out an irritated sigh when he remembered that the trio had forced him to leave his phone behind so he couldn't call his…ex. He was going to have to be sneaky. He felt a giggle bubble in his throat. Oh, jeez, he was giggling about being sneaky. Damn Sebastian.

He pushed away from the table and ran over to where David and Wesley were sitting, causing the boys to look up. "Thank God," said Wes. "We were about to come after you."

"We were worried Sebastian was having his way with you," stated David.

That reminded Blaine that Sebastian knew what he was going to do. He had to act before the meerkat caught up and ruined everything. "I need your phone," he said, holding his hand out to Wes.

"What?"

"Y'r phone, I need it."

"Who…?"

"I…I need my mom," he lied, thinking of Kurt to make tears well in his eyes.

"Blaine, you've been drinking…"said David.

"She knows I drink s'metimes," said Blaine. "She's not happy 'bout it, but she knows. I just…"

"Okay, Blaine," said Wes, pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to his friend. "You seem to really need her right now."

Blaine felt a little bad about lying, but it needed to be done. He dialed the number that he knew by heart and waited impatiently as the phone on the other end rang several times. His heart began to race as a spark of worry flashed through his mind. It must be late…what if he didn't answer?

"Blaine, don't do it!" yelled Sebastian as he ran toward the trio.

"Don't what?" asked David.

Blaine heard the ringing stop. _"Hello?"_

Damn…voicemail.

"_Wes?"_

Yes! Not voicemail! He was speechless for a moment. His voice was still as musical as ever, but it sounded…pained.

"He's gonna call…!"

"Kurt…" It came out as a whisper.

David and Wes's heads shot in his direction at the name.

"_Blaine?"_ His voice was definitely pained.

"Kurt, we need to talk."

"Blaine, don't…"

"I love you," he cut him off.

"Blaine, stop," said David gently, attempting to take the phone.

Blaine pushed his hand away. "I love you, Kurt. You can' just leave me. I love you, so, so much. You and I can work this out, just like everything else th'ts come between us. We can still do the plan. You can go to New York and I w'll come next year. I'll wait to be with you. We c'n do this! Please, we'll just meet up t'morrow, but not at the coffee shop th's time. How about that spot in the park you love so much. That place th't you and I found that no one else knows about. We c'n talk about this an' fix it. Please, I love you so much and we need to fix this!" He was out of breath when he was done. He said everything that needed to be said and Kurt was going to take him back!

The line was silent.

"Kurt?" He checked the phone to see if the connection was lost. Nope. Still connected. "Kurt, say something…anything."

"Hang up, Blaine," sad Sebastian with honest sadness.

"No, he's taking me back!" yelled Blaine desperately.

"Blaine, you're drunk. You need to hang up," said Wes.

"No!" And then he heard it. A single sob before the connection was cut. "He hung up."

"Because he doesn't want you," said Sebastian.

"No, I jus' need to talk to him face to face! He'll listen then!"

"No, Blaine."

"I h've to go to him!" Blaine took off out the door with those words, stumbling down the street. Unlike the heaviness he felt on the way to Scandals, he could feel himself being physically pulled toward his goal this time. He used the fences along the sidewalk to keep him steady as he continued on his quest. The phone in his hand kept buzzing, David's name appearing on the screen. He couldn't talk to them now. He would call them when he and Kurt were back together.

"Kurt!" he yelled, having no idea why. He thought he knew where he was going, paying special attention to his surroundings. He was drugged, not stupid.

Well, not totally anyway.

About an hour later, he saw it. His Mecca. He noticed that neither Finn's nor Burt's trucks were in the driveway. He vaguely remembered Kurt mentioning that Finn was spending the weekend at Rachel's and his parents were out of town for some thing for Burt's election. That meant Kurt was alone, and even though he knew they were about to make up and then they would have the house to themselves, it still killed him that Kurt was hurting and alone right now. _Guess I'll have to fix that._

He approached the door, his hand poised in front of the hard wood. Maybe this wasn't a great idea, and yet he was sure it would work. He opted for pounding on the door instead of using the doorbell. That's what they did in all those romantic movies Kurt loved so much.

He waited and felt the elated jump in his heart when he saw the light go on in Kurt's room. Success! A few moments later, the door opened slowly, revealing a red-eyed Kurt, his hair looking as though he tried to quickly make the mess presentable. Blaine always loved his hair that way. "Kurt…" he whispered.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt interrupted his hoarse and almost angry.

"I h'd to see you; to talk to you."

"Go away." It sounded almost pleading.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to leave, and y'know why? Because what you and I have, it's special. I'm still in love with you, and th'ts what matters. You and I decided we loved each other and you don' just throw what we have away. You and I are meant to be together. We're suppos' to move to New York. You're supposed to go on Broadway and I'm suppos' to become a lawyer. We're suppos' to get married and adopt kids and grow old together. I love you, Kurt. So, so much. We can't just throw th's away. You can't just give up on me because I love you!"

Kurt just stared at the ground at Blaine's feet. When Blaine realized Kurt wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "You once told me that no one could ever take what we h'd away fr'm us. If no one else took it, then where did it go?"

Blaine watched as the tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he continued to stare at the ground in sadness. "That's right, it didn' go anywhere. It's still right here," he said stepping forward to touch Kurt's chest above his heart, only to have Kurt step back and out of his reach.

"Please, Kurt. Just say something, anything. J'st tell me that you still love me."

Blaine could feel his heart sinking as Kurt remained silent, never turning his gaze from the concrete as his eyes continued to well to dangerous levels with tears. The pair sat in silence for a few moments before the sound of a car pulling up the driveway tore Blaine's gaze away. He saw David put his car in park before he turned back to his ex, knowing this was his last chance.

"Please, I just need words. Anything. Say you love me, say you hate me, just say something!" he said as he finally managed to grab Kurt's hand and hold on to it with all his might.

Before he knew what was happening, two sets of hands were pulling him away from a horrified looking Kurt Hummel and dragging him away from his love. He watched David put a hand on a teary-eyed Kurt's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," said David sadly. "He got away from us for a second and then we got cornered by these guys that didn't like how Blaine was acting. Stupid Sebastian did something, I just know it."

"No! Kurt!" yelled Blaine as he struggled against the pull toward the finalization of his break up. He had to convince him. This was his only chance! "Kurt please! Just listen! Please!"

"We got here as soon as we could," said David to Kurt, who still refused to lift his gaze.

Blaine continued to fight. He could see that Kurt had still remained speechless, using all of his strength to keep the tears at bay. Blaine didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way Kurt refused to look him in the eye. Maybe Blaine was misplacing his emotions against Sebastian and his stupid drugged beer. Maybe it was the fact that no matter what Blaine said, Kurt refused to say anything in return. Even though he wasn't sure what the catalyst was, Blaine felt a sudden and overwhelming anger clawing at his chest. He saw red as Kurt turned to go back into his home, leaving Blaine behind once again.

"You promised!" he screamed, surprising everyone standing in the yard. If Blaine had been a little more aware, he would have noticed some of the neighbors' lights had turned on as well. "You broke your promise!"

Kurt had stopped dead in his tracks as Blaine screamed at him with more anger than he had ever heard before. Blaine watched has he suddenly turned around, his eyes rimmed red and looking on the edge of breaking down. Blaine knew it was a low blow, but his mind and his mouth were no longer connected.

"You promised you would never say goodbye to me! You lied to me!"

Blaine could only watch in horror as the dam finally broke and the tears began to slowly fall down his beautiful angel's face. Kurt's eyes deadened as his mouth opened and closed as if he was going to say something but couldn't get it out. His eyes never strayed from Blaine's as a pain filled sob escaped from him as if it tore through his very chest, tearing muscle and breaking bone on the way out. Blaine could only watch as Kurt wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to conceal the damage that only Blaine could see, as the painful sobs continuing to roll from him.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to run to Kurt, to pull him into a warm, tight embrace and tell him that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. It killed him to watch David pull Kurt into a hug, obvious apologies on his lips. "Guys, get him in the car please."

Blaine no longer fought the pull of his friends as he watched Kurt fall apart on his door step. Sebastian got in the car and pulled Blaine in behind him. Wes followed and closed the door. None of them spoke, only watched as David sat with Kurt on the front step as he cried. Blaine felt the tears well in his eyes as they continued to watch until David walked Kurt inside. He didn't think he could feel any worse that he did right now. What had he done? He saw the light in Kurt's room go off and David exit the house a few moments later, walking slowly to the car.

David climbed inside and closed his door without a word, leaving the other three in the backseat. The car was enveloped in silence as the four young men sat in the uncomfortable sadness that saturated the air. Tears began to fall down Blaine's face as the realization finally hit. It was over. He couldn't get Kurt back. They were actually over and Blaine had put the final nail in the coffin.

"It's ok, Blaine," said Wes as he pulled his younger friend into a hug, allowing the boy to sob silently on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I…I want to go home," sobbed Blaine as Wes continued to rub his back in an attempt to comfort him. It felt like the monster that had ripped its way out of Kurt was trying desperately to dig its way into Blaine's.

"Good idea," said Sebastian as he began to rub his finger up and down Blaine's arm. "How about we go back to your place and I help you forget all about that bitch?"

Before anyone knew what was happening, David was out his door and rounding the car. He pulled open Sebastian's door and roughly pulled the playboy off his seat and out of the vehicle, landing roughly on the pavement of the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"David, what the…" Sebastian began to protest as David slammed the door shut and began stalking back to the driver's seat.

"You can fucking walk home," growled David as he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway, a still crying Blaine in his back seat, leaving a stunned Sebastian on the dark front lawn.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I know Sebastian wouldn't be <em>that<em> bad as to suggest going home with Blaine at that point, but I really needed an excuse for David to leave him there. It just felt right. Anyway, I'm not usually one to tell people where this is going, but I feel I might lose readers if I don't mention that all Klaine lovers need not despair. This thing isn't over yet and Blaine is about to deal out some verbal whoopass to a very deserving individual. Look out for the next chapter which I plain to put up next week!

Thanks again and don't forget to review!


	3. I Wanted Words

Hey! StarShinobi here with chapter 3! I think this chapter was one of my favorites to write, getting three people with different personalities and having Blaine give Sebastian some major verbal whoopass! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review so I know how I'm doing and thank you to all of the people who have alerted/favorited the story or put it on story alert!

Warnings and disclaimers are the same as the first two chapters.

Also, I have joined Twitter. If you would like to see what I am up to or want to send me ideas of things you might want me to do, follow me on twitter under my pen name. /StarShinobi

* * *

><p>"Although I'm proposing these two rules to strengthen your ability to deal with backstabbing, you're still going to have to protect yourself - you don't want to get stabbed in the front for your troubles."<p>

~Ronnie J Coleman

* * *

><p>Blaine was awoken by the ringing of his phone. He shot up, his head feeling like it was splitting in two at the sound. He grabbed the hair at his temples in his fists in an attempt to steady the world and stop the taiko drummers in his head. Why did he feel like this? What happened last night? That's when he finally remembered.<p>

Kurt broke up with him.

He felt the tears come back to his eyes as he remembered bits and pieces of the previous night. A beer, stumbling around Lima, being dragged to Dave's car. He got really drunk and went to Kurt's house. He had poured his heart out to him, begged him to take him back. He promised they would make it work for a year and then he would come out to join him in New York. He promised he would wait for Kurt.

And Kurt didn't say anything.

His phone continued to ring, sending pulses of pain through his head. He was going to kill Wes and David for letting Sebastian convince them to go drinking. God, he had to have drank a lot to feel this way. He's never felt this hung over before. Even worse was he couldn't seem to remember what happened between drinking that first beer to yelling at Kurt.

A pang of hurt raced through his chest as the words he yelled rung in his ears. _"You broke you're promise!"_

Blaine sighed in relief when the ringing stopped, sending his room back into a peaceful silence…if you didn't count the razorblade rolling around in his brain. Blaine pulled his hands away from his ears only to have them shoot back up when the ringing resonated off the walls again. The ring was his general ringtone so he wasn't sure who was actually calling. He quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he growled groggily.

"_Blaine?_"

"Sebastian?"

"_How ya doing after last night, sexy?_" he said joyfully, yet a little hesitantly.

"I feel like crap, thanks for asking," he said, sarcasm painting his every word. Blaine felt like he was missing part of the puzzle from last night, something that involved Sebastian, but his pounding head couldn't put anything in order yet.

"_Listen, I'm sure you need a pick-me-up after the disaster of a cheer up session we gave you last night. How about you meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour and we talk?_"

"Why an hour?"

"_Because you sound like you just woke up and if I am going to hang out with you in public, you need a shower_," he said very seriously.

Blaine was taken aback by this, but he did need someone to talk to. His parents were gone at some weekend with friends and Wes and Dave were probably still sleeping since it was still early.

He tried hard not to think that Kurt would be up and that, for the first time, he couldn't call him for comfort.

"Fine, I'll be there," he relented.

"_Alright, see you in an hour, stud_."

With that, Sebastian hung up. Blaine sighed and slammed his head into his pillows, sending another shot of pain through his body. He tiredly got up and hopped in the shower after taking some aspirin even though he knew at this point it wouldn't help. The last time he had even been close to being this hung over was after that party at Rachel's with…

He couldn't finish the thought as tears sprung to his eyes again. He really needed to stop drinking. Every time he did, something went wrong between him and Kurt. First it was Rachel, then it was Sebastian and the whole back seat fiasco, now it was…

He opened his eyes as he stood in the shower stream, realizing something he hadn't totally thought through last night. He had made Kurt cry…again. Why did he always do that!

Blaine got out of the shower and opened his closet, looking for something to wear. He started pulling things out. He didn't want to dress up today; he wanted people to see that he was miserable so maybe they would leave him alone.

He pulled a shirt from a hanger a little more aggressively than usual, looked at it with disgust, and threw it behind him. It was Kurt's favorite. He pulled another, Kurt had bought it for him, so he threw it again. He continued to pull his clothing out of the closet, remembering comments that Kurt had given on each. Each one was pulled and thrown more aggressively as he tried to get all thoughts of Kurt out of his head. Tears began forming in his eyes as he realized that everything he owned held reminders of Kurt. This one was Kurt's favorite cardigan, this one he wore on their first official date, this one he wore the first day at McKinley with Kurt.

He screamed and pulled one more shirt, fully intending on ripping the piece in half, but stopped himself. This one wasn't his. He stared at the piece as he felt the tears finally fall.

This was Kurt's shirt. This was the white shirt Kurt wore the first time they spent the night together. Before he could stop himself, Blaine put the piece of cloth to his face and took in its scent. It was still distinctly Kurt's smell.

He knew it was stupid and that the shirt was not made to fit him, but it was the only thing Blaine wanted to wear anymore. Thankfully, the shirt molded right to his body, like it belonged against his chest. Where Kurt belonged. He put on a dark pair of jeans and went over to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, deciding not to gel his hair today. Kurt always did say that his curls were adorable.

He didn't care what people said. He was going to let himself wallow in self pity today. He was going to cry about Kurt, say how he missed him, do everything Kurt liked about him and wear his clothes. He would try healing tomorrow.

Maybe.

His phone buzzed with a text message and his heart skipped a beat before he realized it couldn't possibly be Kurt. He opened the message from Sebastian asking where he was before he realized he was supposed to be at the Lima Bean ten minutes ago.

Blaine sent a quick apology and said he would be there soon before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. A few minutes later, he was stiffly pulling himself from the car and walking into the door and habitually looked toward "their" table. His heart skipped a beat as he saw a head of styled hair sitting at what their favorite barista dubbed the Klaine table. He almost ran to it before he realized a few things. The hair was similar but a little off, there were hairs loose and the part was in the wrong spot. The hair a shade off.

The individual turned and Blaine was almost disgusted by the smiling meerkat face that met him. Wait, meerkat was what Kurt had called Sebastian once. Also, why did he feel more irritated with Sebastian than normal?

Blaine was not in the mood to pretend today so he did not return the smile he was offered. This, for once, seemed to damplen Sebastian's demeanor a bit as he passed Blaine a cup. "Took the liberty of getting you a nonfat soy latte," he said smugly.

_I hate lattes,_ thought Blaine. He couldn't help the tag on his mind added of, _Kurt would have remembered that._

Blaine wasn't an idiot, he would have had to be to not see that Sebastian wanted him…physically. Despite what everyone thought, Kurt and Blaine had talked about Sebastian. Kurt knew Blaine felt nothing toward the sex crazed boy and though he didn't enjoy his company, Blaine was just too "nice", as Kurt had said, to tell the boy to keep his distance. Kurt didn't like him, but Blaine knew he was harmless. Nonetheless, he did keep an eye on him. You can never be too careful.

So why did he feel like he should be yelling at the boy right now?

"Thanks," he grumbled, bringing his cup up but ending up not taking a sip.

"That isn't your shirt, is it?" asked Sebastian, his face scrunched up in revulsion, yet seeming almost relieved about something.

"It…Its Kurt's," said Blaine as he felt the tears come back to his eyes.

"That bad, huh?" asked Sebastian, taking a long swig of his own drink.

"I just got dumped by the love of my life," said Blaine incredulously. "How would you feel?"

"Wouldn't know."

Blaine scoffed, going to take another drink before realizing what the concoction in his hands was. He wished Kurt was here, he could have given it to him.

"Your sympathy is astounding, Sebastian."

"Hey, its no secret that Kurt and I didn't exactly see eye to eye on anything except the fact that we both know you are super sexy eye candy, but maybe this is for the best."

Blaine looked up from his hunched position to look in the eyes of the boy. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Kurt and he leaves for New York … what? Next week now? After that you'll be all alone. Maybe you two being separated is for the best. You have your whole senior year and the whole summer ahead of you. You need to able to explore your options, not get held back by some guy in another state. You deserve to be happy and have the best senior year possible, especially after he stole your junior year." Blaine couldn't believe the things he was hearing, and Sebastian was saying them like they were the most obvious ideas in the world. Blaine had a sense of déjà vu. His memories came rushing back from the day before.

* * *

><p><em>Every relationship, every security you had I asked you to throw away so my senior year could be the best year possible. You did it to make me happy and what did I have to sacrifice for you to be there? Nothing. I took without feeling the need to give. I don't regret asking you or take back the amazing year we had, but after everything I've taken, how can I ask you to give more for me? I can't ask you to give up your senior year. You need to be able to explore and enjoy it as much as possible. It was hard enough when we were in different schools, imagine different states. I can't do that to you. You deserve to be happy, not alone again.<em>

* * *

><p>"What did you do, Sebastian?" asked Blaine, anger suddenly rising in his voice and leaving the dapper behind.<p>

"Look," said Sebastian arrogantly, "maybe the stuff I put in your beer was a poor choice…"

"Wait, you drugged me last night?" growled Blaine, finally remembering why he needed to scream at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, it wasn't a good idea. Thought it might help you relax but it obviously made things worse." A sudden confused look appeared on the prep school boy's face. "Wait, what were you talking about?"

"Kurt, what did you do to Kurt," Blaine growled more deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything, the ex just came to his senses…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the café. Sebastian hesitated for a moment, taken aback by the genuine anger he could see in those hazel eyes. There was also a hint of something else. Something he had never seen in Blaine's face. Hate? "Kurt said those exact same things to me yesterday when we were here! What? Did? You? Do?"

"I simply talked to him, that's all. I didn't say anything that wasn't true," he said a little taken aback.

"Kurt hates you, Sebastian," he said, noticing the fact didn't surprise him n the least. "How did you convince him to meet you?"

Sebastian hesitated for a moment. He hadn't thought he would get caught and he definitely didn't think Blaine would be this mad. _Maybe I should try a little honesty, especially after last night._ "He thought he was meeting you."

"What?"

"Remember when you visited Dalton two days ago?" he asked. Blaine nodded. "Well, I found your phone and asked Kurt to meet me, well, you anyway. He said he thought you would be at Dalton all day but he would meet me… I mean you."

"And you told him to break up with me?"

"No, I simply pointed out the fact that your relationship would be stressed and what he was doing to you. He decided to break up with you on his own."

"No he didn't!" yelled Blaine.

"Blaine, your undapper side is showing, sit down," Sebastian said calmly.

"Tell me what happened."

"You don't want to kn…"

"I swear to God, Sebastian, tell me what happened or I will tell everyone that you had sex with a fat guy when we went to Scandals last night," Blaine said angrily, knowing right where to strike the vain teenager.

Sebastian stared at Blaine with wide eyes. "You wouldn't!"

Blaine gave Sebastian his best Kurt bitch look before saying with a raised voice. "So how big was the guy you slept with? Three…four hundred pounds?"

"Okay! Okay!" he said, gesturing for Blaine to keep his voice down. "You win." So Sebastian replayed what happened that day to Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian watched as Kurt walked in to the Lima Bean and looked toward the table that he and Blaine typically choose as their seat during their coffee dates. The pair was such a common sight at the shop since Blaine started attending McKinley that the barista who knew about them dubbed the table the "Klaine" table. The thought made him gag, but no matter, soon it would be the Seblaine table, maybe Blastian. Eh, he had time to figure it out, once he got ol' gay face out of the picture.<em>

_Kurt looked over at the table, his smile instantly disappeared and irritation spread over his face. Sebastian looked up and gave him a small wave. Kurt marched over to him and cocked his hips, crossing his arms over his chest. He almost felt his soul burst into flame when Kurt focused his best bitch glare at him. How does Blaine stand this guy? "Why is it whenever I am going to meet with Blaine here, you and your stupid sex-obsessed mind show up to ruin everything?"_

"_Hello to you too," said Sebastian, noticing he was laying on the nice a little too thick. He was going to know something was up and he needed to seem genuine if he was going to make this work. "It's good to see your girlish physique too."_

"_Look, I'm meeting Blaine so could you just make yourself useful and disappear."_

"_Blaine's not coming," he said, sounding serious. Let the games begin._

"_He messaged me, he's coming."_

"_No, _I_ messaged you on Blaine's phone. I knew you would never agree to meet with me if I asked so I had to trick you. You and I need to talk."_

"_Blaine is going to see your texts idiot."_

"_Pff, please, this isn't the first time I've snuck behind someone's boyfriend's back," said Sebastian incredulously. "I deleted the messages and replaced the phone before he even noticed it was gone."_

_Kurt continued to glare at the boy in front of him. "There is nothing you and I could possibly have to talk about."_

"_Just sit down," said Sebastian. Jesus this guy was irritating._

"_Don't suppose you were a gentleman and bought me a coffee?" he said crossing his legs._

"_Pff, no," he scoffed. "I'm not trying to get into your lady pants."_

"_You're so vulgar," retorted Kurt. "Do people actually sleep with you?"_

"_I'm better off than you, gay face."_

_Sebastian was surprised to see a smile appear on Kurt's face. "No, no I don't think you are." Sebastian felt his heart stop for a minute. There was no way his Blaine slept with…_that.

_He was getting off track. "I didn't ask you here to ask about your non-existent sex life."_

"_Then why did you ask me here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Blaine."_

"_What about him?"_

"_I'm worried about him."_

"_Why, did something happen?" he asked, suddenly becoming concerned._

"_Yeah, you happened," he said snidely, taking a drink from his coffee._

"_You are such a jerk," said Kurt moving to stand._

_Sebastian saw he was loosing the situation. "Hummel, wait," he said, saddening his tone. Kurt stopped and looked at the Warbler with contempt. "Look, I'm worried about what is going to happen to Blaine next year."_

"_Blaine will be just fine."_

"_Will he? You know how much Blaine is going to miss out on because he has a boyfriend in another state? No prom, no dates, can't look at other guys. It's going to be hard for him. He's going to be all alone._

"_Look Sebastian, I've heard all of this before, but Blaine has already told me he doesn't care about those things as long as we get to see each other as often as possible." _

_He was getting no where with this. He had to start using some different tactics. "Look, Kurt. You're going off to fulfill your dreams next year. You're going to be in New York at your dream school."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_Blaine already gave up everything he had to give you the best senior year he could, just because you asked him to. Now you're asking him to give up all the excitement of _his_ senior year so that you can hold on to him. How selfish are you?"_

_There it was, the guilt he wanted to see. That was the one thing he knew he could use against Kurt. Kurt always wanted things to work out for him and could act very selfish sometimes, but for some reason, he always hated being selfish when in came to Blaine. Sebastian and Kurt both knew what Blaine gave up to transfer to McKinley and Kurt always felt he needed to pay Blaine back for it, though he would never tell Blaine that._

"_I…I don't feel like I am being selfish. Whether or not you believe it Sebastian, Blaine and I talk about this stuff. We agreed to try and make the long distance work." Kurt sounded confident, but Sebastian could see it in his blue eyes, there was now a chink in his ridiculous armor. _

_Time to push it farther. "Sure you talked about it, but do you really think Blaine wouldn't give you what you wanted simply because you want it. Blaine would give you anything to make you happy, even if it makes him miserable."_

"_He is pretty selfless like that," Kurt said more to himself than Sebastian._

"_Look, you hate me and I hate your little helium filled body, but we do have one thing in common. We both want Blaine to be happy, don't we?"_

"_Of course I do, but _I_ make him happy," he said with his head down, inspecting his hands in his lap._

_Sebastian cursed in his head. He knew this was going to be hard, but he didn't know it was going to be _this_ hard. He had started by bending truths, now he knew he was going to have to bring out the big guns._

"_Of course you make him happy," he said, keeping the smile on his face. "Guess his happiness gets to go with you to New York."_

_Kurt's head shot up, eyes a little wider, as he looked at his rival. "W...what?"_

"_Yeah, like you said, you make him happy and you are going to New York. Therefore, all of Blaine's happiness is going to New York too. Well, at least for months at a time until you somehow get enough money to come back a visit. Which could be months since you will have to pay for school and an apartment with that harpy."_

"_I didn't think about that," he said sadly. Sebastian internally celebrated. Kurt was right where he wanted him, time to drive the final nail into the coffin. "Well, Blaine has obviously thought about it based on the crying fit he was having today."_

_Once again, Kurt's eyes became wide with shock. "Blaine…was crying?"_

"_Oh yeah," he said with mock sadness. "He was going on about how much he loves you, but once your gone he doesn't know what he's going to do. Face it Kurt, he left his friends, his glee club, the safety of his old school, for what? To spend a year with you so that your senior year could be, what did he say, magic? Sounds like something you would ask for. So now, he is in a homophobic school, getting bullied, and soon he won't even have you."_

"_He's getting bullied? He never told me that…" Kurt said guiltily._

"_Yeah," said Sebastian, making himself sound as sympathetic as possible. "He said there are these football jocks that pick on him everyday. Said they make fun of him for dating you."_

"_You're lying. He would have told me if he was being picked on. And for your information, he's not alone. He has the glee club."_

"_So he has three or four people that he knows that aren't graduating, but those people aren't really his friends, are they? Face it Kurt, you took everything from him."_

"_You think we should break up," said Kurt sadly, surprising Sebastian that it appeared that he was genuinely asking him if it was a good idea._

"_I think you should go back to being friends. It's best, you know. You don't want to hold him back, do you? He has his entire senior year left. You already took him away from all of his friends, don't you think you should let him explore? Give him freedom his senior year. Let him take someone to his senior prom since you won't be here and not feel guilty. You owe him that much at least."_

_And there it was, Sebastian could physically see that he had succeeded. Kurt curled in on himself slightly and his eyes began to well with tears. "I really am selfish, arent' I?" he asked. Sebastian gave him a slight nod. "Oh god, I can't do this go him."_

_Kurt got up and headed toward the door. Sebastian watched him leave with his hand over his mouth as he tried to hide the sobs trying to escape his body. As the pale boy left, Sebastian leaned back on his chair and took a small sip of his coffee. He won. Blaine was about to be free from that guy and open for Sebastian to swoop in and take what he deserved. But despite the euphoria of his win, something seemed off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but whatever it was, was making his coffee taste more bitter than usual._

* * *

><p>"Next thing I knew, David and Wes were saying they were heading to your house get your mind off your troubles and I thought I would take my chance to swoop in," he said, finishing the last of his coffee.<p>

"Why?" asked Blaine aghast. "Why in the hell would you do that?"

Sebastian looked at Blaine in confusion. "_Why_? Are you that blind? I want to be with you and you are going to throw your life away for some stereotypical gay nancy who is more concerned with leaving you behind to obtain his own dream than be with you."

"Kurt deserves those dreams. And what makes you think that I'm not a part them!"

"Blaine, I care about you…"

"No!" yelled Blaine as he stood up, grabbing the attention of the room again. "You don't care about anybody but yourself. If you cared about me, then you would have realized that I love Kurt. He's everything I've ever wanted. He's kind, smart, beautiful, determined, fashionable, sassy, and loving. If you cared about me at all, you would see that I was happy and you would have left me the fuck alone!"

"Wake up, Blaine, you can have something so much better. You can have me. A real man instead of a girly boy. I can give you so much more that ol' gay face."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" yelled Blaine, giving Sebastian a hard shove and causing the boy to take a few steps back to steady himself, eyes wide in shock. "He is more of a man that you will ever be because he wants me for me. Not my body, not my voice, but me. All of me."

"Face it, Blaine," said Sebastian, all of his gusto and smirk returning. "You need freedom from Hummel to live. With the chaperone out of the way, you can come back to Dalton and we can be the sexiest couple our school has ever seen."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand? _This_," he said motioning between the two of them, "is Never! Gonna! Happen! I'm worth more than you give me credit for, and Kurt gives me credit. I don't want you, Sebastian, and its obvious that you know that because you had to drug me to make a chance with me possible," Blaine glared at the boy before him, tears welling in his eyes at the betrayal of his "friend".

"Don't look at me like that, it's not like I stabbed you in the back. You knew this was coming," said Sebastian as he met his glare.

"Your right, you didn't stab me in the back. You looked straight into my eyes and stabbed me right in the chest'" growled Blaine. "I gotta go talk to Kurt," and with that, turned to walk away.

"Blaine wait…" said Sebastian desperately, grabbing Blaine's elbow. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

Blaine pulled his arm away violently, shooting Sebastian a deadly, yet exasperated look. "Stay away from me, Sebastian. And stay the hell away from, Kurt."

Sebastian, and the rest of the café, watched in shock as Blaine ran out the door, leaving his untouched coffee behind. He had something important to do.

He had to see Kurt.

* * *

><p>Part three done! Go Blaine, go! I actually wrote this part first because despite the fact that I had an idea for a break up fic, I just can't see Kurt and Blaine breaking up because he was moving to NY, so he would have to have outside influence.<p>

Anyway, let me know how I did! What do you all think will happen? Please review with constructive criticism, grammatical correction, advice, or…anything really. Just no flames, ok? Thanks.

Part four will come out sooner or later. Will Kurt take him back? Will he leave Blaine behind? Will he even talk to him? Guess we'll just have to wait and see… ^_^


	4. All I Got Was Nothing

Hey everyone, I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. Between work and other projects, I haven't had a ton of time for fanfic and there have been other one shots that have been plaguing my mind that needed to be taken care of. Hopefully a 13 page chapter will make up for it. ^_^

Anyway, thank you so much for all of your alerts and reviews! It makes me feel like what I write is worth while, so please send more! I really want to know how I'm doing and any _ constructive criticism_ and is always welcome. _Flames are not_…

So, here is the conclusion of Nothing. There will be one more chapter after this which will contain the epilogue so, even if you don't like how this chapter ends, I encourage you to read the chapter after this one. I will have it upon Friday (that is a promise). Hopefully you won't be disappointed.

Speaking of disappointment, who else thinks it's BS that Kurt didn't get into NYADA?

Warnings and disclaimers are the same. If I did own glee, I can guarantee there would be more Klaine and less Finchel…

* * *

><p>"Yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to him forever. But I know it's not for the best. So no matter how much my heart is going to break, I've got to let him go so he can know just how much I love him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll come back, but if not, I can make it through this."<p>

~Unknown

* * *

><p>Blaine jumped in his car and tore out of the parking lot, hardly even yielding to check for traffic before pulling out onto the main street. He knew he was breaking the speed limit, but the need to talk to Kurt was too great. He couldn't believe what Sebastian had done. Blaine had known the guy was bad news, he honestly knew he was, but he never thought the Warbler would do this! Kurt had begged Blaine to tell Sebastian to leave him alone, and now, he wished he had. Sebastian had gotten to his boyf… <em>ex<em>-boyfriend and ultimately played the largest role in their separation.

And then there was the cluster that was last night. The meeting with Sebastian had sparked his memory, and bits and pieces of the previous evening came floating back. Sebastian reminded Blaine he didn't say he loved Kurt during their break up, tricking Wes, stumbling to Kurt's house, telling Kurt he loved him and they were meant to be together. God, Blaine had admitted everything he had imagined in his fantasies of their life. Then, he remembered Sebastian and Wes bringing him to the car.

Long and short, the previous night had been a hot mess. He knew he probably wouldn't win Kurt back now, not after all of that, but at least he could apologize and say his peace, sober this time. He pulled around the corner and pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway only to feel his heart stop and drop into his stomach.

Finn's truck was back. Blaine could only think of one reason Finn would cut his weekend with Rachel short, and that would be Burt. Kurt must have called his dad, and since he could not come home, he must have asked Finn to watch over his stepbrother.

Blaine shut off his engine and sat in the driveway for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw someone peeking through the curtains, but when he looked there was no one there. He knew he had to stop stalling, stop second guessing himself. He did that once before with Kurt hesitated on acting on his feelings for the man because he was afraid Kurt didn't want him, that he was simply making up the signs he thought his angel was giving him. He swore to himself that he would never do that again. He would always do what he knew in his heart was right with Kurt.

He looked at himself in the mirror and shot a glare into his own eyes. "Be a man," he said simply. With a few deep breaths to steel his nerves, Blaine opened the door of his car and pulled himself out. He knew this was a bad idea, but he needed to talk to Kurt, and this time, if Kurt said they were done, then they were done.

He just prayed that wasn't the case.

He walked up to the front door and noticed the curtains move in the window again. Someone knew that he was here. He raised his hand to knock on the door, he didn't really want everyone in the house to know he was there, and suddenly felt his heart race. What if Kurt answered the door? What was he going to say? Even worse, what if Finn answered the door? Would he even have the chance to talk to Kurt if that happened? Would Finn attack him? He was nervous to talk to Kurt, but he was absolutely terrified to talk to Kurt _and_ Finn. All of these questions raced through his mind, his fist stayed poised to knock, as he wondered who would be worst to see first.

He gulped, something he though only happened in cartoons, and went to knock, only to have the door fly open. Blaine jumped back in surprise, expecting Finn to come barreling at him. He looked at the individual who answered the door, and was surprised to come face to face with none other than Ms. Rachel Berry.

"Rachel…"

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" asked Rachel, anger in her voice.

"I need to talk to Kurt," he sad meekly.

"From what I hear, you said enough last night."

Blaine looked down at the cement in shame, unable to meet her eyes. He knew he had said some things last night and he regretted everything that he could remember. He felt his heart clench at the memory of David hugging a sobbing Kurt before leading him into his house. "To be honest, Rachel, I don't entirely remember what happened last night."

"You getting blackout drunk and tormenting my best friend is not an excuse."

"It wasn't that. Sebastian drugged me last night. I know I came here and I can remember a few things that I said, but not all of it. I remember enough to know I have no right to be here."

"Then what are you doing here?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I just want to talk to him, Rachel."

"You hurt him really bad, Blaine. It took me two hours to get him to even open his door this morning. Two hours! He's not going to get back together with you."

Blaine felt a pang in his heart. He knew he had hurt Kurt, but actually hearing it was worse than anything he could have prepared himself for. "I know it's a long shot, but I at least need to apologize. I can't let him go to New York without hearing me out."

Blaine watched as Rachel's face began to soften. "You know, you and Kurt are the couple that I always wanted Finn and me to be. If you can't do this, how can we?" He could see her eyes start to tear.

"Rachel, you can't base your relationship on mine and Kurt's. We face different challenges, have different personalities, different influences. You and Finn have something special."

"So you think your relationship is over?" she whimpered.

"I'm not giving up yet," he said causing Rachel to step back and open the door for him to enter. "Thank you."

He started to walk toward the stairs, assuming Kurt was in his room.

"Blaine, you…you can't let Sebastian win. After everything you and Kurt have been though, how happy you make each other, you can't let some meerkat look-alike take you down. I won't stand for it." Her eyes were still filled with tears, but a serious intensity burned through them as she stared Blaine down. He felt his spirit lift when he realized that despite everything that had happened over the past couple of days, someone was still rooting for them. Someone wanted them to succeed.

"No promises, Rachel," he said, noticing that her stare became just a little more pointed, "but I will promise this. I will not let this relationship end without one hell of a fight. And even then, I won't give up completely."

"He really is the one for you, isn't he?" she asked.

"He's my end all," said Blaine. "There is no one after him, even if it ends today. No one will ever be able to meet the standards he's set. The bar's too high."

"You know, anyone who didn't know you two like I do would say you are too young to say that, but I think you're right," she said with a smile. "He's in his room with Finn. Go get him, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back at her, a little nervously knowing that he would indeed have to face Finn as well, and turned to go up the stairs. He could feel his heart pound harder and faster with every step he took, but he forced himself not to turn around and run out the door. Kurt had been brave for him, now it was his turn to be brave for Kurt. This was the last shot, he knew that. If he didn't do this today, he would never do it at all. Kurt would leave to New York and they would probably never speak again.

He would _not_ let that happen.

As Blaine approached Kurt's door, he could hear the two men in the room talking. He could only make out a few words here and there, none of which made him feel much better about the situation he was a bout to walk in to. He could make out the rough voice of Kurt, a sound he knew only came out of Kurt after a good cry when he holds nothing back. He could also make out the hard and angry voice of Finn. The fact that he could hear him growl the work "bastard" every few seconds at least gave Blaine a heads up as to how, at least, the first part of this conversation was going to go. He just hoped Finn would let him talk to Kurt alone. It would definitely make the talk easier.

He approached to door and took a deep breath. He really wished Rachel had offered to tell Kurt he was here. He knew Kurt would want a second to deal with the fact that he had come. He figured since the door was open, he would do the only thing he could to give Kurt that composure moment and knock on the doorframe so he was just out of sight.

"Rachel, I know you're worried but I got this. It's a brother thing, okay," came the voice of an irritated Finn. Good old Rachel, always trying to get in the middle of things.

He took another breath. _Here goes nothing._ "It's not Rachel," he said, hearing the hesitance in his own voice.

"B…Blaine?" stuttered Kurt before heavy footsteps could be heard coming toward the door. "Finn, don't!" said Kurt angrily, but not a second later, Blaine was face to face with an irate looking Finn Hudson. His instinctually took a step back, a slight flash of Sadie Hawkins flashing through his mind as he felt the need to run.

_Courage_, he though as he set his feet. _This if for Kurt. _"Finn…" he started.

"Get the fuck out," he said, rage lacing every word as he approached Blaine. His face was contorted in an anger Blaine had never seen before. For a moment, he was worried Finn was actually going to kill him.

"Finn, I…"

"I have every right to kick your ass, but I'm going to give you the chance to leave on your own before I throw you out like the no good animal that you are," Finn growled as he began poking Blaine in the chest.

"Finn!" he heard Kurt yell from his room. Blaine could hardly suppress the smile that threatened to bloom on his face, only doing so knowing the smile would only anger the giant of a teen before him. He could heard Kurt's voice echo a little, telling him the boy was in his bathroom, likely trying to make his hair presentable.

That was his boy.

"I just want to talk with Kurt," said Blaine putting up his hands in a signal of peace.

"I think you said enough last night from what I hear."

"Look, I need to…"

"You have no right to be here and you definitely aren't welcome. I think you've worn that out."

"I know I have no right to be here!" said Blaine a little more forcefully than he intended, but Finn was making this more difficult than it needed to be. "I know what I did and I know you are just trying to protect Kurt, but I am here to apologize. Not to you, but to Kurt. And in order to do that I need to actually talk to him. So no, I don't have the right, but no offense Finn, but you are not the one who gets to tell me to leave. You can throw me out and push me around but I will just keep coming back and waiting at your front door. I will not be moved unless the person who matters tells me otherwise, until Kurt sends me away."

Finn just stared at Blaine for a few moments, a flicker of something other than anger flashing in his eyes for a second.

"Come on, Finn. Haven't you ever screwed something up in your relationship so badly that it physically hurts to think about it?" he asked gently, noticing Finn relax a little. "I'm here to apologize to Kurt and try to get him back, but in the end this is up to him. Last night was a mistake that I need to make right. I'm not willing to give him up without a fight."

"You really hurt him," said Finn and Blaine realized it hurt just as much as when Rachel had said it.

"I know, but we both have been hurt over the past couple days and only we can make anything come out of it. I'm not asking for your permission to talk to him Finn, but I also know that I need it."

Finn stopped for a moment and contemplated Blaine's words. "I should probably go see how Rachel is holding up," he said passing by Blaine. "At first I didn't know who was taking the breakup worse, Kurt or Rachel."

Blaine smiled a little to himself. "Finn, you know I didn't want this to happen, right?"

Finn stopped and faced Blaine. "You mean do I know that Kurt broke up with you? Yeah dude, I do, and honestly I don't get it, but that's not my job. My job is to let Rachel take care of the emotional stuff and understand the reasons while I just be there for him and protect him from what happens afterward."

"Then why are you letting me see him?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"Because I think part of protecting him is not letting him get scarred by this, and that comes from you two talking it out. Fixing this the best that you can, no matter how it turns out, is the only way to make sure _he_ comes out of this okay. You too, dude."

Blaine felt the rubber band around his hear loosen a bit at Finn's words. "Thanks, Finn."

"I think I stalled you long enough for him to fix his hair or whatever he's doing," he said lightly before yelling, "I'll be downstairs so shout if you need me to kick someone's butt!" With that, he descended the stairs, leaving Blaine to his primary goal.

He allowed the fear of facing Kurt overtake him for five seconds, counting them in his head, before pushing it down and slipping through the door just in time to see Kurt exit his bathroom.

The pair simply stared at each other, noticing how awful the other looked. They appeared to have been put through the wringer just before getting thrown into the seventh circle of Hell. It was Kurt who finally broke their eye contact and switched his gaze to the floor. "Blaine…"

His voice was definitely hoarse as Blaine had thought. He couldn't believe how defeated his angel looked. His eyes were red as if he had only stopped crying moments before his arrival and his hair was done to look just short of being considered a mess. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and, to Blaine's surprise, the shorter boy's old Dalton sweatshirt. Kurt must have noticed what he was wearing and quickly removed the sweatshirt. As he did so, his white tee shirt was pulled up slightly, revealing a small section of his stomach. Blaine looked away, hating the fact that he didn't have the right to look anymore.

"I was, um…just…" stumbled Kurt, not knowing how to start.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," said Blaine, no longer able to hold it in.

Kurt stopped speaking but did not take his gaze away from the carpet. "It's okay," he said calmly, his voice soft yet rising up in an obvious attempt to stop a new onslaught of tears.

"No, Kurt," said Blaine, starting to take a step forward to comfort him before stopping at the last second. "No, it's not okay. What happened last night shouldn't have happened."

Kurt hesitated again, chewing on his bottom lip as he had an apparent debate in his head over something. Blaine watched him in silence, waiting for the man to wage his mental war and continue. Kurt's eyes eventually fell on Blaine. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

Crap. He really should have figured out what he had done last night before coming over, but at the time, getting here seemed a bit more important. "Honestly, Kurt, I don't remember a lot about what happened here last night."

Blaine saw Kurt's face instantly change to one of irritation. "What do you mean you don't remember?" Was it possible to be in the doghouse when you aren't in a relationship? At this point, Blaine was apt to say yes by the way Kurt was talking. "Did you drink that much?"

"No…"

"Well you obviously had more than your four limit," said Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I only had one," said Blaine, trying not to be terse in his response.

"You expect me to believe…"

"Sebastian drugged me," Blaine deadpanned.

Kurt stopped short, his eyes wide in shock. "He...he what?"

"He gave me a drugged beer," said Blaine. "I remember bits and pieces, but what happened here is especially hazy."

"So, if you weren't apologizing for what you said, what were you apologizing for?"

"I made you cry," said Blaine truthfully.

Blaine watched Kurt's Adam's apple bob up and down as he kept more tears at bay. Blaine realized Kurt must not have slept much the past couple days if it was this hard for him to hide his emotions like he usually did. Whatever he had said to him must have really upset him.

"So, he actually drugged you?" asked Kurt in an attempt to change the subject slightly.

"Yeah, I really should have seen that one coming when he said we should go out for a drink," said Blaine as he looked at his feet.

"You couldn't have seen that coming. That's low even for him."

"After the conversation I just had with him, it's very obviously something right up his alley. He's even willing to trick someone's boyfriend into a meet up and lie about him being miserable at the school he transferred to." Blaine couldn't help but notice the bite in his own voice.

"He… told you about that?" asked Kurt, sounding ashamed.

"I can't believe he did that to you," said Blaine. "But Kurt, I have to ask. Why would you believe him? You've never trusted him before, why would you start now?"

"I don't trust him," said Kurt, sitting down on his bed. Blaine pulled out the chair from Kurt's mother's dresser, sitting himself backward on it and leaning his arms on the backrest. "I honestly don't, but everything he said, and I mean _everything_, made sense. Taking away your safety, your friends, your glee club. You gave up a school that will definitely get you into a good college and brought you into a place below your ability that was going to give you problems because of who you are. And now, I'm going to leave you alone there. I won't even be there to support you."

"First of all," said Blaine, "my decision to transfer is not your fault. Yes, you asked me to transfer and I did transfer to be with you, but Kurt, _I_ made the decision to leave. I could have said no, but I didn't. I _wanted_ to be here."

"But you're getting bullied," said Kurt sadly.

"So is everyone else," said Blaine plainly. "It's no worse for me than it is for Sam or Artie; I just get called different names. But Kurt, you need to remember I've been through a lot worse. I didn't like the bullying, but it was worth it to be with you. I don't regret my decision to transfer."

"It's still not fair to you."

"I think it is."

"But it's not!" growled Kurt. "I keep making you chase me!"

"I'm not following," said Blaine, a little confused.

"After we started dating, I left for McKinley and you followed me. Now I'm leaving to go to New York and I was asking you to follow me there without thinking about what you wanted, if you even wanted to go to New York."

"We talked about this though, I want to go tot New York with you."

"But that's the problem, Blaine. Do you want to go to New York or do you want to go to New York to be with me? Those are very different things."

"Is that why you broke up with me?" asked Blaine.

"Yes and no," said Kurt looking at the folded hands in his lap. "I want to you to make your own decisions on your future without worrying about losing me, but I am also very selfish, Blaine."

"You keep saying that but I'm not seeing it," said Blaine.

"…I can't stand the guilt," said Kurt.

"Guilt?" asked Blaine, feeling he was losing any control he though he had on the discussion. "Why would you feel guilty?"

"Because I want to go even though I know you don't want me to."

Blaine felt the anxiety building in his gut and moved to kneel down at Kurt's eye level. "Kurt…"

"We need to face it, Blaine. You don't want me to go and I understand that because I don't want to leave you either, but this is my dream. To be honest, sometimes… sometimes you make me feel like you want me to stay here."

"You know I don't want you to leave. I love you and I will miss you."

"No, I don't think you get it. Sometimes it makes me feel like you want me to give up NYADA and stay here so we can be together."

"No…"

"But it does, Blaine. You have to admit you've thought about it and you know what scares me? The fact that I honestly thought about it, too. I thought about taking a year off and applying to NYU because NYADA won't take students who have taken a year off for anything other than gaining performance experience. I can't give up everything I have ever worked for and now that I'm going, it feels like I'm leaving you with almost no way to be happy. Everyone keeps telling me how hard the distance is going to be on our relationship and you keep saying that you have to practice to be lonely. It kills me and maybe it's selfish, but all I can think about is how that guilt is going to sit in my stomach everyday. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Blaine. I want you to be happy but I can't give up my dream either."

"But Kurt, I don't want you to,: said Blaine, placing his hand on Kurt's knee. "I want you to go to New York and take that next step toward your dream. I want you to go and I will come out there with you next year," Blaine tried to reassure.

"And what if you don't?"

"…What?" asked Blaine, taken aback by the sadness in Kurt's voice.

"What if you don't come to New York? What if you decide you don't want to come? What if you don't like the city? What if you don't make it into a New York school or they don't have the program that you want there?" Kurt was becoming more and more hysterical with every word.

"Then we will continue to work long distance and will be together when we are done with school," said Blaine, amazed by the lack of confidence in his own voice.

"You see, you have doubts, just like me," said Kurt. "I have really thought about it Blaine, and you know the conclusion I came to? I decided that it was better for me to have you in my life than to let the difficulty of the distance and my guilt make us hate each other. I just know that if the distance doesn't destroy this relationship, guilt I feel will. I can't stand to lose you, and if that means we can be nothing more than friends, then that is the life I want to have. I need to have you in my life Blaine."

He couldn't believe this was happening, but Kurt had come forward with his concerns, and as much as he hated to think about it, he knew Kurt was right. Neither one of them were really keen to the idea of having a long distance relationship. They knew it was going to be hard, but Blaine knew Kurt was right.

"Is that really what you want, to just be friends again?" asked Blaine, feeling his defeat seep into his bones.

"It's the only way that I can think of to keep you in my life without ruining what we have,: cried Kurt.

Blaine hesitated and really thought about what he was about to do. He took a second and looked at the man in front of him, his life, and found that the answer was resonating from his heart in a painful pulse. It killed him, but he knew it was what he had to do for Kurt. He had to do it because he loved him. "Okay."

"What?" Kurt looked up shocked.

"Okay, if you think that's what is best then we'll…we'll break up, but just for now."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you so much that I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Sebastian put this guilt in your heart and I know it hurts you when you think you are hurting me. So, maybe, I have to do for you what you were trying to do for me. I want nothing more than to be with you, Kurt, but I can see that it's killing you to think that the things Sebastian said were true. This unknown kills you and I don't want you to hurt because of me. If breaking this off will make things easier for you, then I will do it, because I love you that much. I want you to be happy, even if it means that I can't have you. I will let you go because I love you."

Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tears streaming from his eyes and down Blaine's neck. "I…I don't want to lose you. It kills me to think that I have to let you go. I don't want to ruin your life, but the thought of not having you in my life. I don't think I can."

"You don't have to lose me, Kurt," said Blaine as he pulled the man in close, stroking his hair with the hand that didn't have a vice grip on the back of his shirt. "We can be friends, best friends, just like before. We will talk all the time, share stories and experiences. We can do that again."

Kurt just continued to sob into Blaine's shoulder. He cried for what felt like hours, and once he stopped, he simply continued to hold his now best friend. After a few moments of holding each other, Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "I'm going to make you a promise, Kurt." Kurt pulled back a little and looked into Blaine's eyes, who, to his surprise, also had tears running down his cheeks in silent woe. "I promise to do what you ask; go to prom, be in the glee club I want, and have the best senior year I can. I will do all of these things, but Kurt, I am also going to promise that I am going to make it to New York. You're right, it might not be next year, it might not be in the next three years, but one day, I am going to get there. I am going to find you when I get there, and if we're both single, I am going to take you on a date and we are going to pick up where we left off. I will promise you that."

"Blaine…"

"I want you to promise to date and try and move on in your life though. I want you to be happy too and not dwell on me. I love you Kurt, but if I knew that I was holding you back, it would destroy me." Blaine watched as the tears began to well in Kurt's eyes again and he could see the answer in his eyes. "I need you to promise me that," he said sadly placing his hands on each side of his ex's face.

"O…okay," said Kurt, placing his hands on one of Blaine's and pressing his cheek into it. He held it for a moment before the two pulled away from the intimate interaction, understanding that in order to make the friendship work, it was time to end the relationship.

"Can I still come with you to the airport and see you on next week?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer, but if they were truly going to be friends, he was going to have to start acting like one.

"Yeah, yeah I would really like that."

"Ok, just let me know when you fly out, ok lo… Ok Kurt?" said Blaine, catching himself before using the affectionate term. His syllables felt sour on his tongue as he attempted to fall back on the words of a friend rather than those of a partner. He didn't like falling back into this role, but he had to if he hoped to ever get the man he loved back.

"Yeah," said Kurt, tears welling in his eyes.

The two held their eye contact for a while before Blaine stood, sealing the result of their talk. "I should probably go," said Blaine, his voice cracking as he finally began to lose composure, though he kept a reassuring smile on his face. "Besides, it looks like you still have some packing to do before you leave," he said picking up their prom picture, nearly breaking when he saw the color of the Post-it note on it.

It was staying here, just like Kurt had said.

"Oh, ok," he stammered as he took in the heartbreaking scene before him. "How about I give you a call in a few days?"

"Sounds good." He hesitated, not ready to leave. Leaving meant it was over and he wasn't ready for that inevitability. "Guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah.'

"Bye, Kurt," said Blaine, the lump rising in his throat.

"Goodbye, Blaine," whimpered Kurt.

Blaine turned and as he walked through Kurt's bedroom door, he finally felt it; the cracks began forming in his heart, becoming deeper and more numerous with every step. He bypassed Rachel and Finn in the kitchen without a word and exited the Hudson-Hummel home. When he was finally in his car and driving back to his home, the realization of what just occurred hit him full force. He knew what he did was the right thing, mostly because he loved Kurt enough to make him go through as little pain in his life as possible. Unfortunately, this meant he had to let Kurt go for now. He was going to fight to get him back, to get to New York and hopefully start again. But until then, he would pull over to the side of the road and allow himself to cry, to allow the pain to take him over and shatter his heart completely.

Because this time, it was truly over. He now had nothing.

* * *

><p>"If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will."<p>

~Unknown

* * *

><p>This broke my heart to write, but before I get all the flames and the hate mail, you have to realize that not everything in the world turns out in rainbows and butterflies. Sometimes there are hard lesson in life, but as Mary Anne Radmacher said, "Courage does not always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, 'I will try again tomorrow.'" In other words, wait for the epilogue; and hopefully courage will remain with Blaine and you will not be disappointed. Luckily for you all, I love butterflies ^_^<p> 


	5. Epilogue

Friday, just like I promise for once!

So here it is, the epilogue to my little project. I hope the ending is to everyone's liking. Please send me a review and let me know what you think. And thank you to everyone to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed.

Disclaimer is the same as is the warning. Honestly I feel like the disclaimer should be a given, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

><p>"I miss you when something really good happens, because you are the one I want to share it with. I miss you when something is troubling me, because you are the one who understands me so well. I miss you when I laugh and cry because i know that you are the one that makes my laughter grow and my tears disappear. I miss you all the time, but I miss you most when I lay awake at night and think of all the wonderful times we spent with each other; for those were some of the best times of my life."<p>

~Unknown

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his apartment, watching Rachel as she moved around their livingroom, packing the last of her things. Finn had decided he wanted to try NYU for the remainder of his schooling and Rachel had begged Kurt to let her live with her fiancé. Not that it took much convincing. Kurt was just happy that the two had decided to put off their wedding to <em>after<em> graduating from college.

"Kurt, are you sure you don't mind me leaving?"

"For the millionth time, its fine," said Kurt irritably. Rachel had been asking him that question at least twice a day for the past two weeks.

She picked up the now full box and moved toward the front door. "I just want to be sure. I wouldn't want our friendship to be strained over this. You and I are going to be working together a lot in the future and we need to be able to perform together without underlying animosity."

"I'm sure its fine," said Kurt, less aggravated this time. He knew Rachel was just trying to say she valued his friendship too much. "Besides, you said you already found a possible roommate you I thought I would like, right?"

"Oh yes," she said, a devilish look in her eyes. "I really think you'll like this one, Kurt."

Kurt felt a pain in his heart. "Rachel Barbara Berry, is this another blind date set up?" Kurt couldn't help but feel a little put off. Rachel had been trying to set Kurt up on dates ever since they had come to New York. The problem was that for each one, he found something that reminded him of Blaine. For one, it was the way he squinted his eyes when he laughed, another it was his bow ties, and one even was the same height. He had gone on the dates to appease Rachel and try to move on, but it never turned out. He just didn't want it.

"Of course not!" she gasped. "I really think you'll like him. And if a relationship just so happens to come out of it, then all the better."

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you to let me do this on my own time?"

Rachel put down her box and approached the counter-tenor. "I know, but I hate seeing you like this. It's like you're hiding and every time you think I'm not looking, I see that broken look on your face. I just want to fill that hole in your heart."

"I know, but I'm not ready."

"Ok, I will respect that," she said swinging their arms. "I really do think you'll like this one though, Kurt, as a roommate at least. Please just meet him?"

Kurt let out a sigh. He couldn't say no to her. "Is he another NYADA student?"

A smile spread across her face as she took out her phone and sent a text. "Oh, thank you Kurt! He's going to be so excited to hear you will meet with him. And no, he is going to be a freshman at NYU."

"Rachel! Freshman means a first year hoping to rty and be free from the parental reign. There is going to be more alcohol and sex here than Scandals! How and I going to get any work done?"

"Hey, I said I checked him out. He said he plans on focusing on his studies mostly. He's going for English and pre-law. Has his sights set on Harvard."

Kurt was taken aback by this. "Really?"

"Yep," she smiled, picking up her box. "He said he will be here at noon, so don't scare him away too quickly."

"Wait, you're not going to be here?"

"Nope, I'm heading to Finn's to redecorate, something I wholeheartedly expect you to help me shop for later."

"Fine," he said bitterly. "I'll call you later and let you know how it goes."

"I'll look forward to the sarcasm. Have fun!" Rachel left and Kurt proceeded to pace, watching the clock as the time continued to pass. He continued to hope that the guy just didn't show, maybe it wouldn't be so bad living alone. Maybe he could find a girl to be his roommate. He heard a knock at the door and checked the clock. 11:36, the guy was early. He felt a sudden nervousness settle into the pit of his stomach when he suddenly realized Rachel hadn't told him what the guy's name was. Kurt hesitantly approached the door and peered through the peep hole only to see the top of a brunette head. The guy was obviously looking at something in his hands.

Kurt took a deep breath. Time to get this over with. He pulled open the door and simultaneously said, "Hi, you must be the guy Rachel sent…" He paused upon seeing who was at the door. Deep brown eyes looked back at him.

"Hey, I'm new here," he said, his voice melodious.

"Blaine?" he gasped.

"Hi, Kurt." The two stood there for a moment, Kurt unable to say a word as he stared at his ex boyfriend. "Can I come in and maybe we can talk?"

Kurt moved back from the door and Blaine walked in. He and Blaine had kept in contact over the past year, but Kurt had tried to keep his promise to himself to let Blaine live his life without his interference. He knew Blaine had done a lot this year. He had been the lead again in the school's production of Guys and Dolls, had been voted the class president, and aided in installing a no tolerance policy at McKinley with the help of Becky, Artie, and surprisingly, Sue. He had led New Directions to their second consecutive Nationals title, beating out both Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers. He had gone to prom with Tina since she wouldn't let Mike pass up the opportunity to go on tour with Usher for a few months. He had done almost everything Kurt had asked him to do.

"Blaine…" Kurt stumbled over what he wanted to say. He wanted to ask what he was doing in New York, what his intentions were. "You're in New York?"

Blaine flashed Kurt a bright smile. "I got into NYU. Figured I would surprise you when I got here."

"Wow, that's…that's great." He looked down at the floor, unable to meet the gaze of the man before him.

"I'm still single, you know," he said casually.

Kurt's head shot up. "What?" He was surprised by the sudden change in subject.

"Before you left, I said I would try to get to New York this year. I said that if we were both single, maybe we could try a relationship again. If not, maybe we could try being closer friends. I just don't want to lose you. So, I'm single, are you?"

Kurt could feel his eyes start to burn with the formation of tears. "Blaine, it isn't that easy…"

"That's just the thing though," he chuckled, "it can be that easy. After you left, I tried to do what you asked, Kurt. I continued on with my life, but I found the thing that kept me going, that pushed me to be better, was you; getting to New York so we could be together. Everywhere I looked, I saw something that reminded me of you. Every guy Tina tried to set me up with reminded me of you." Kurt swallowed thickly at the fact that Blaine had tried to move on and failed as he had. "But then I realized something. It wasn't that I couldn't move on; it was that I didn't _want_to move on. I told you this once, Kurt. The thing that moves me is you. If I leave that, I will stand still forever."

Kurt tried to speak but found he couldn't seem to formulate any words.

"If you don't want this, Kurt, just say the word," said Blaine, who suddenly sounded very nervous. "Because the only that can make me move is you. So I will be right here until you tell me to go."

Kurt looked at Blaine, the fear in the younger man's eyes willing the tears welling in his eyes to fall. That was when he realized it.

The ache in his heart was gone.

Before he even knew what was happening, Kurt threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, crashing their lips together. He felt Blaine instantly respond, his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him with he pent up yearning of the past year. Kurt had known the minute their lips met that Blaine had meant more than he would remain in Kurt's apartment. He had meant that he would be in Kurt' life until he was told to leave. Something Kurt was determined to never have to do again.

Kurt pulled away and noticed tears were rushing down his face. "I missed you everyday," he cried.

"I've missed you, too." Blaine was crying as well. "So, so much."

The two sat down and for the next hour talked about the past year, catching up with everything they hadn't dare talk about before. Kurt told Blaine about the guys Rachel had set him up with and Blaine told Kurt about Sebastian's expulsion from Dalton due to sexual harassment and underage drinking.

Kurt suddenly looked up at the clock while laughing about one of the New Directions' assignments from Mr. Schue, only finding that the time to be 12:45. "Guess my potential roommate decided to bail on our meeting."

"One Rachel set up?"

"Yeah."

Blaine laughed, surprising Kurt. "You honestly haven't put it together yet, have you?"

"What?" asked Kurt, confused.

"Kurt, I'm going to be an English, Pre-Law student at NYU this year."

Shock and embarrassment instantly registered on Kurt's face. "Oh my God, you're the new roommate?"

"If you'll have me," laughed Blaine.

Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick message of _you suck_ to Rachel before dropping the phone and launching himself into Blaine's arms once more, kissing him deeply. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed before kissing Kurt again.

On the floor, Kurt's phone vibrated, untouched by the pair, as a new message came in.

"^_^"

* * *

><p>"It is destiny, fated to love you. There is no way back."<p>

~Unknown

* * *

><p>Finished. I just couldn't keep those two apart, it's just not possible. It's like trying to separate two strong magnets: you might be able to pull them a millimeter apart for a second, but they just pull back together. It's amazing.<p>

Anyway, review for me please! Reviews make authors feel like their work isn't for nothing!


End file.
